When You're The Loneliest
by King of Godlyness
Summary: It's been two years since the end of the second giant war and things could not be worse for the seven. One's dead, one's missing, Two are searching and the others are seriously depressed
1. chapter 1

**King of godlyness here, and this is my first story on this account, if you don't like it, flame me, I dare you…**

 **Chapter 1**

Two years ago the war ended, the second giant war came to an end. We all survived, for better or for worse. Most of us ended up fine. It was half a year later that things took a turn for the worst, after what happened to Leo… I wouldn't let any of my friends die ever again. Leo… he came back so happy, with Calypso next to him, it was the happiest we had ever seen him. Calypso had been so excited to see the "new" world, and meet the everyone in the camp. That was until… until what happened to Leo. After Leo no one had the willingness to do anything, he held us together, and we took him for granted, we left him alone a lot because that's what we thought he wanted. Almost a year and a half later and Leo's death is still remembered every day, in one way or another. Most people hardly ever see Calypso. Jason and I have both become really depressed. Hazel and Frank both have started cutting, and Piper has attempted suicide twice. Annabeth has remained stunned, she's dazed all the time, it's hard to get a good conversation out of her anymore. Leo has a statue up in the middle of the Hephaestus cabin, it's a great tribute for Leo, his cocky smile, hammer in his hand, his magical tool belt on his waist, it was perfect. Nico has talked to him a couple times, but it wasn't super often.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door, I was hesitant to get up as I was pretty sure as to who it was.

"Percy, open the door" I was expecting it to be Chiron's gruff, older voice, but it sounded more like Jason's sadder, slower voice. As I got up I called out to him.

"Jason? What's going on?" I opened the door quickly.

"It's Piper, she's gone!" Jason nearly screamed at me. I quickly noticed the tears running down his face.

"Son of a bitch! Where was the last place anyone saw her?"

"Last night I was with her, and she told me she was going to sleep… I… I guess she ran away or something" I told me through sobs. "Please Percy, we have to find her."

"I know, come on we have to tell Chiron." I responded.

We ran as fast as we could to the big house and nearly ran into Mr. D.

"What's going on here, I haven't seen you two move this fast in a long time." He said to us.

"Piper's missing, we think she ran away." Jason answered.

Mr. D quickly stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. We all walked in. Chiron was sitting in his magic wheelchair. He turned around to face us but before he even said a word we explained the entire situation to him.

"Piper ran away? That can't be good, we have to find her." Chiron told us after we finished explaining what happened.

"We want to go find her right now, there is no time to wait, Piper has tried to kill herself before, we have to go as soon as possible!" Jason told Chiron his temper rising again.

"Jason calm down, there's no need to get so angry, I will let you go, just wait until tomorrow morning." Chiron told Jason.

"I'm leaving now! You can't stop me, I'm going to find Piper!" Jason screamed at Chiron, tears started forming in his eyes.

"Jason please just lis-" Chiron started.

"Percy and I are going to find Piper and we're not coming back until we find her, you're not going to stop us!" Jason's tears started rolling down his face, and he stormed out.

"I should probably go check on him" I told Chiron, and walked out.

 **…And that's chapter one, I like the depressing style of writing so this story is probably going to become insanely dark, this is going to be fun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two a chapter that will either be way more exciting or way more depressing**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

"Jason!" I screamed out as I walked all over camp trying to locate the son of a bitch. He was not answering anything, if he heard it at all. I noticed everyone was looking at me, they were shooting me some weird looks.

"Fuck off, I'm busy." I yelled at them knowing none of them actually wanted to talk to me. I quickly turned back towards the forest a ran inside. 'Maybe Jason's just in here looking for Piper.' Jason and I both knew that the forest would have to be the place Piper had started from, but we don't know where she started from or which way she went. The first place I wanted to look would be Zeus' fist, you never know what you'll find there. When I started walking towards the giant pile of rocks, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. As I neared Zeus' fist, I realized I was actually being watched and who it was watching me.

"Annabeth, why are you watching me?" I asked as I turned around to face her.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you, why are you out here?"

"Last night Piper ran away, and when Jason and I went to tell Chiron, Jason got frustrated and ran off to look for her on his own." A look of confusion crossed her face, then she realized the urgency of the situation and her eyes opened as wide as they could.

"Holy shit! We have to find them fast!" Annabeth started getting panicky.

"No shit" I responded sarcastically, as we started going deeper and deeper into the forest. Once we got closer to Zeus' fist we stopped.

"I don't see them." She said.

"We have to keep looking." I responded. The closer we got to the pile of rocks, the more the area around us started to smell. I got scared, I was not prepared to see another dead body just yet. Two more steps and I started hearing voices. It sounded like whispering. I turned towards Annabeth, and by the look on her face she heard them too. We both knew what to do, drew our weapons and went opposite ways around the rock pile. When we both met up on the other side without having seen anyone we were a little confused, as there was no one on top. The voices were a lot louder now, but we couldn't see anyone. We decided to go further into the forest. Our heads were on a constant swivel, but still no sign off anyone. When all of a sudden Annabeth screamed!

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked her, panicking more than I thought possible. She was looking straight past me, frozen. I turned around and in the distance saw something horrifying.

You're welcome, I've actually become really attached to this story, if you like it so far, favorite it and review, tell me what you think will happen. Until then I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to my horrible excuse for a fanfiction, this chapter is going to be as sad as I can make it. Good luck.**

 **Chapter 3**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jason on his knees sobbing uncontrollably, and in front of him, only a few feet off the ground, was Piper. She had hung herself. Jason turned around and looked me right in the eyes.

"Percy... she... I…" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, Annabeth is going to take you back to camp, i'll get Piper down." I told him.

"What! Are you crazy i'm not leaving her!" He screamed back at me.

"Jason, you don't want to be here when I cut her down." I could hear Annabeth behind me start to cry.

"Jason, please, let's go." Annabeth begged.

"I'm not leaving her!" Jason was furious, lightning was starting to spark all around him.

"Then you'll have to help me cut her down." I told him. If he wasn't going to leave he was at least going to help me get her down.

"I... I... I can't... I can't deal with this, not after Leo. Please don't make me go." Jason was shaking, he needed to go back to camp. He needs to be supervised.

"Annabeth take him back to camp, and don't take an eye off him." I told her. I couldn't look at Jason, I felt so bad for him, he didn't deserve this, any of this.

"Percy... Please, I can't leave her." Jason got out between sobs.

"Jason let's go." Annabeth was barely taking this any better than he was.

"No, I can't go, she needs me!" Jason was screaming at us.

"I'm sorry Jason." I said, he looked confused. But before he could say anything I knocked him out. Annabeth looked at me.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked me. She was still crying but she was trying as hard as she could to stop it.

"Yes, he needs to go back to camp." I looked Annabeth in the eyes.

"I'll take him and bring him to the big house, then i'm coming back for you." She declared it as if I was in the same state as him.

"Okay, but be fast we're still vulnerable out here." We were outside the camp's borders so monsters could attack us at anytime.

"I know." She responded quickly, grabbed Jason, and started walking away. I turned towards Piper and got to work. Climbing up the tree was probably the hardest part, I grabbed a lower part of the rope and cut further above. She dropped fast, and nearly pulled me out of the tree. I slowly lowered her onto the ground, and jump off. That's when I broke. Staring at her lifeless corpse laying on the ground. I couldn't hold back my tears. I was sitting there for about an hour before Annabeth showed up. She didn't look happy. She looked at Piper sitting at my feet, and sat down next to me. She never said anything. After about half an hour we stood up and picked up Piper, without saying a word. When we got back to camp the first person to come up to us was Nico. He looked relatively sad, which is saying something for him. Chiron ran up to us after and took Piper from us quickly.

After an hour of talking and explaining what happened, I went back to my cabin, and jumped into the pond next to it. I sank to the bottom and sat there, allowing myself to get wet. I just sat there. Thinking about everything that had just happened. When I got out I went inside and went to sleep. I was done thinking, I just wanted to sleep.

 **How'd you think about this chapter, I enjoyed writing it a lot. Tell me what you think is going to happen, I have a good plan for it.**


End file.
